Emergency! - Book 16 (Hospitalia Hetalia Medical Fiction)
by Hospitalia-Medicine-Hetalia
Summary: (Patient: Germany) Germany wakes up early, and feels like a cup of coffee, so he enjoys a nice espresso, and heads back to bed. But what is this aching in his chest when he wakes up in the morning? NOTE: I did put a bit of German in this fic, so if I have stuff wrong, feel free to correct me. I'm still quite new to German, so it may not be as good as it could be.


_*Germany's POV*_

I wake up in the morning, and glance at the clock. It's only 5:30am, so Feliciano is sleeping soundly beside me in bed. Since today is a break day for Kiku, him and I, I think I'll let him sleep for a bit longer.

I'm quite sleepy myself, but I'm quite hungry as well. Perhaps I can eat something and go back to bed. Carefully sliding out of bed so I won't awaken Feliciano, I pad into the kitchen, and begin looking through the cupboards. We have an entire bag of espresso that Gilbert must not have seen previously. I'm in the mood.

I take out the bag of coffee, and put some into the coffee machine. It only takes five minutes to make, so I can sit, and just drink my coffee in peace. The Italian coffee completely gets to me, and makes me want it even more with each sip I take. And because of that, I'm finished in a quick seven minutes with the drink.

I get up with a yawn, and put my mug in the dishwasher. Rubbing my eyes, I head back to bed. After getting in, cozy beside my Feliciano, I glance at the clock. It's 5:45am. _I suppose I can sleep for another hour or two, _I think to myself, closing my eyes and falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Ve? Ludwig?"

I wake up again when someone softly shakes my shoulder. Grunting once and knitting my eyebrows, I open my eyes, and look up at Feliciano. He's cutely holding my shoulders, his expression full of worry.

But right now, the only thing I notice is the bullets of pain shooting around in my chest. It aches, and it feels like I can't sit up. I don't have much of an appetite anymore, so I don't feel up for any breakfast.

I moan, and close my eyes again, trying to bat Feli off of me. "Mm. Go back to bed Feli," I grunt. "I feel sleepy."

Feliciano raises his eyebrows. "But Ludwig!," he interjects. "It's nearly 10:15 in the morning! I thought you'd be _wide_ awake by now! What's wrong?" I open my eyes again to see that Feliciano is wearing a flannel, jeans, and normal socks on his feet. It must be later in the morning...how long did I sleep?

I try to sit up, but the pain in my chest shoots back and forth between my esophagus and chest. I squeeze my eyes shut and grunt again and Feliciano places a gentle hand on my chest. "Ugh...it's my chest," I whimper. "It hurts."

Feliciano quickly feels my forehead, then my cheeks, and my chest. "You aren't burning up," he mumbles. "Maybe you should have some breakfast."

I nod. "Hm. Perhaps sat vill help," I agree. So I get out of bed, and get into normal clothes. Feliciano and I then go downstairs so I can have some breakfast. But as we walk, I find myself clutching my stomach, hunched over slightly. It feels like I won't be able to get through the day.

When Feli and I enter the kitchen, we're greeted with Kiku and his fiancé Alfred, both sitting at the table and eating off of a hash brown plate. Gilbert, my older brother, is leaning against the counter beside the sink, wearing jeans and nothing on his torso. He stares out the window at the partly-cloudy skies, and sips from a glass of beer.

Upon my arrival, all three of them look up.

Kiku grins. "Ohayō, Rudwig," he greets me.

"'Morning, Ludwig!," Alfred adds with a smile.

Gilbert looks over his shoulder and smirks. "Guten Morgen, brudder," he says, tossing his head back and sucking down a big sip of his beer. "Sought vhe vouldn't be seeing you sis morning!"

I smile, and roll my eyes. "Ja, ja," I tease. "I just vasn't feeling so vhell. Feli sinks I should try to have some breakfast."

Kiku nods. "I think your right," he agrees with me, pulling out a chair beside him. "Have a seat, and we'rr get you a bite to eat."

Feliciano gives me a bowl of cereal and a spoon. I begin to eat, but realize that when I swallow, the pain travels down to my stomach. It makes it feel like I was punched, then it returns to my chest.

I eat two more spoonfuls of the cereal before sitting in pain, slapping my spoon against it and watching the milk splash out.

Feliciano looks at me with a frown. "What's wrong now, Ludwig?," he asks softly.

I sigh. "I just don't feel very hungry," I say sadly. Feliciano gets the look of worry again as he pats my back.

As Alfred reaches over Kiku to grab the cereal bowl so he can finish what I didn't eat, Kiku places a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should just try to use the bathroom," he suggests. "Sometimes when my berry hurts, it makes me feer good to know that everything is out, and it makes me feer better."

I take Kiku's advice, and head into the bathroom. I mean...I'm able to _go_, but it doesn't really help the pain that continues to fly in my chest.

Seeing that I'm still in pain, Alfred points out that sucking on some ice might help. But swallowing water hurts just as much as solid foods. Gilbert says I should lie down and try to relax. So I slink back up to the bedroom that Feli and I share, and crawl back into bed. Even still, it only begins to feel worse.

After about twenty minutes, I hear footsteps on the stairs. The door opens, and Feliciano comes back in the room. He places a hand on my shoulder to turn me around and face him. "Ludwig, you have me worried!," he says softly. "What's wrong? Why aren't you feeling well?'

I moan in pain, and clutch my chest. "My chest," I grunt. "It hurts! I can't take it anymore!" Feliciano places a hand on my chest with a frown.

"Oh no...you need to see a doctor, Ludwig," he says softly. "You're having too much trouble even just sitting up."

I used to cringe about going to the doctor's. But after my latest checkup for an earache with Roderich, I've gotten used to the fact that my brother's boyfriend, who lives in the same house as me, and sleeps _in bed_ with my brother, is the doctor. I sigh. "Alright then. Let's go," I say. I get out of bed, and pull on some normal clothes. Then Feliciano helps me walk down to the car, and get in.

Strapping myself in, I lie back, and try to relax as Feli starts up the car, and drives. The movement doesn't help a lot; it makes it even worse. I knit my eyebrows and try to concentrate on something other than the pain in my chest.

At the hospital, Feliciano and I get out of the car, and head into the building. Slowly, with both hands wrapped around my belly, I stroll up to the front desk, and the dark-haired, male receptionist looks up from his computer.

"Good morning, may I have your name?," he asks in a soft Ukrainian accent. I sigh softly. "It's Ludvig Beilschmidt," I tell him.

He looks to the computer and types it in to get my profile. "What do you need to see the doctor for, Mr. Beilschmidt?," he asks.

I wince. "I'm having bad chest pains," I explain. The receptionist enters it in, and nods once. "Dr. Edelstein will be with you in just a few minutes, so you can have a seat."

"Danke," I respond, wrapping an arm around Feliciano, and heading to sit down with him on a couch. He wraps his arm around me, and ruffles my frizzy, whitish-blonde locks that I didn't gel back this morning out of pain.

"Ve, it'll be alright, Ludwig. Roderich knows just how to take care of you," Feliciano reassures me.

I grin, and peck his cheek. "Sank you, Feli," I whisper into his ear.

Feliciano rubs my back softly until the door opens. Roderich comes in and looks to me with a grin. "Ludwig, komm mit mir," he says softly. I get out of my chair, and follow Roderich into a room. He sits me down onto the bed, so I sit and try to get comfortable.

"Und wie sind wir?," Roderich asks, pulling a thermometer to go under the armpit.

"Mir geht es gut. Sie?," I respond, allowing him to lift up my arm, place the tip in my armpit, and lower my arm down over it.

"Ich bin auch gut, danke," he answers, patting my arm until he hears the thermometer go off.

"Hmm, normaltemperatur," he says, putting the thermometer back in his pocket. "Sie haben Schmerzen in der Brust, ist das korrekt?"

I nod once. "Ja," I respond, wincing as it feels like someone stabbed me right in the chest. Roderich nods. "Gut dann, werde ich herausfinden, was vor sich geht, so schnell wie ich kann," he tells me.

He takes two of his fingers, and places them into a space on the side of my neck under my jaw - my pulse. Roderich lifts up his wrist, and watches the timing. After a good ten seconds, he looks up. "Siebzig," he tells me.

Then, Roderich picks up both of my hands, and rests two fingers on either wrist pulse. Once again, he waits ten seconds, and places my hands back in my lap. "Sjuttiofem," he announces. Then Roderich squats down, and slightly pushes down the socks that are slightly peering out of my sneakers. He places his two fingers on the insides of either ankle, and feels those pulses for another ten seconds each. "Auch siebzig," he mumbles before standing up. "Kann ich Sie die Rückseite des T-Shirt ziehen Sie?"

I nod, and push the back of my muscle tank up to show my back. Roderich removes his stethoscope from his neck, places the earpieces in his ears, and presses the chestpiece to my back.

"Groß atem," he instructs.

I breathe in and out slowly, keeping my mouth slightly propped opened for deeper breaths. Roderich moves the piece over a little bit.

"Erneut."

I breathe again.

"Und erneut."

I do.

"Das hört sich gut an. Ein weiteres tief durchatmen."

I do, shuddering as he places the chestpiece near my side.

"Ein anderes atem."

I do, then relax as Roderich moves the piece to rest on the opposite side.

"Letzte große Atem."

I take a last breath, and watch as Roderich nods once, not removing his stethoscope. "Atmen ist gut. Nun, kann ich haben sie entfernen sie den shirt So ich kann hören Euer Herz und Brust?," he asks softly.

I nod, and lift my shirt off over my head. Roderich nods, and carefully places the chestpiece on my chest. He's listening to my heart, but I look away, as this arouses me, and I don't want an erection. The fact that he's not speaking to have a good, thorough listen, and it makes me a little more nervous.

Roderich moves the chest piece to rest on either pectoral, then under either nipple, and upper chest. "Hört sich gut an," he mumbles softly. "Ich tue nicht nichts hören alles andere schlecht. Ich will du sie zu schlucken, und sag mir wo die Schmerzen geht."

I nod. "In Ordnung," I respond, bracing myself. For a second I gather some saliva in my mouth, before swallowing it and wincing. The pain travels down to my stomach right between my stomach and esophagus.

"In Ordnung. Wo fühlst du es?," Roderich asks. I pat my stomach right where I felt it. Roderich nods. "Leg dich hin," he instructs. "Lass mich nur fühlen und haben ein weiterer hören."

I swing my legs over the bed, and lie on my back. Roderich gently slides a hand to rest under my back, and presses a gentle hand into where it hurts. First he presses the McBurney's point, and then the esophagus area.

"Hmm...wie tut fühlt sich das an?," he asks, feeling a few more areas.

"Ende," I respond, watching as he takes off his stethoscope again.

Roderich nods, and places the earpieces in his ears, holding the bell of the chestpiece between two fingers, and places it on my esophagus. He falls quiet, having a listen for a minute or so, before taking off the chestpiece, and placing the stethoscope back around his neck.

"Nun, es ist ganz offensichtlich dass Sie sind verdauen," Roderich tells me, patting my stomach and allowing me to sit up. "Haben Sie hatte Frühstück?"

I shrug. "Nicht wirklich," I sigh. "Nur eine Tasse von kaffee." Roderich sits on his stool, and wheels himself over to the desk in which he set his notebook on. He opens it up, and quickly jots down a couple notes.

"Kaffee," he mumbles. "Zu welcher Zeit hast du wach auf?"

"Fem trettio, ich glaube," I answer.

Roderich nods. "Mmhm. Hast du Zurück ins bett?," he asks. I nod sheepishly, not sure of what results it'll give me.

Roderich nods, and scribbles it down into his notebook. "Sehr gut," he mumbles softly. "Ich werde werden gleich wieder da." He stands up with his notes, and gives me a soft grin before briefly exiting the room.

As I wait for Roderich, I clutch my chest in pain, somewhat wanting him to put the stethoscope back on the sore area - it was cold and felt really nice. I lie down on my strong side, and try not to think about it until Roderich comes back.

When he returns, he holds a very small bag that is a dark green color. "In ordnung, hier ist deine Medizin," he says, pulling a small box in a turquoise color out of the bag. "Seit es ist Sodbrennen dass sie scheinen haben, Ich habe ein Antazidum um zu helfen die Schmerzen untergehen. Schlucken zwei der diese bei der sehr Zeichen von einer Sodbrennen."

Roderich passes me the bag. "Danke," I reply with a slight grin. He nods with a grin as well. "Bitte," he says. "Sie können auch Verwenden Sie Hausmittel wie Kaugummi, backpulver in einem glas av Wasser, essen Lakritze, haben eine kleines Stück av aloe, und versuchen Sie es nicht zu hinlegen gleich nach dem Triken kaffee." He smiles with a slight giggle.

I chuckle as well, patting my brother's boyfriend's shoulder. "Ja, ja, Ich werde," I tell him with a slight blush.

Roderich smiles, and pats my arm. "Bis bald ein bisschen Zuhause?," he says.

I nod. "Bis bald Zuhause," I confirm.

After saying my farewells to Roderich, I hop off the bed with my medication, and go back out to Feliciano in the waiting room. When we get home, I think I'll massage his back, since I feel much better.

**A/N: I have gotten a complaint...ehem...I mean, suggestion ****that I need to "translate" all the German in this fic, so I'm doing it. I'm doing this for you! Be happy!**

German

_"Guten morgen, brudder" - "_Good morning, brother."

_"Ludwig, komm mit mir" _ - "Ludwig, come with me."

"_Und wie sind wir?"_ - "And how are we?"

"_Mir geht es gut. Sie?" _- "I'm well. You?"

"_Ich bin auch gut, danke." - _ "I am also good, thank you."

_"Hmm, normaltemperatur." - _"Hmm, normal temperature."

_"Du haben Schmerzen in der Brust, ist das korrekt?" -_ "You're having pain in the chest, is that correct?"

_"Gut dann, werde ich herausfinden, was vor sich geht, so schnell wie ich kann." _ - "Well, then, I'll find out what's going on as soon as I can."

_"Siebzig/Sjuttiofem/Auch Siebzig" _ - "Seventy/Seventy-five/Also Seventy"

_"Kann ich Du die Rückseite des T-Shirt ziehen Du?" - _ "Can I have you lift up the back of your shirt?"

_"Groß atem" _ - "Big breath."

_"[Und] Erneut" - "_[And] again."

_"Das hört sich gut an. Ein weiteres tief durchatmen" _ - "That sounds good. Another deep breath."

_"Atmen ist gut. Nun, kann ich haben sie entfernen sie den shirt So ich kann hören Euer Herz und Brust?" _ - "Breathing is good. Now, can I have you remove your shirt so I can listen to your heart and chest?"

_"Hört sich gut an" -_ "Sounds okay."

_"Ich tue nicht nichts hören alles andere schlecht. Ich will du sie zu schlucken, und sag mir wo die Schmerzen geht" - _ "I don't hear anything bad. I want you to swallow, and tell me where the pain goes."

_"In Ordnung" - _ "Alright."

_"Wo fühlst du es?" - _ "Where do you feel it?"

_"Leg dich hin" _ - "Lie down."

_"Lass mich nur fühlen und haben ein weiterer hören" - _ "Let me just feel and have another listen."

_"Hmm...wie tut fühlt sich das an?" - _ "Hmm...how does that feel?"

_"Ende" _ - "Fine."

_"Nun, es ist ganz offensichtlich dass Du sind verdauen" - _ "Well, it is quite obvious that you are digesting."

_"Haben Du hatte Frühstück?" _ - "Have you eaten breakfast?"

_"Nicht wirklich. Nur eine Tasse von kaffee" _ - "Not really. Just a cup of coffee."

_"Zu welcher Zeit hast du wach auf?" _ - "At what time did you wake up?"

_"Fem trettio, ich glaube" _ - "Five-thirty, I believe."

_"Hast du Zurück ins bett?" - _ "Did you go back to bed."

_"Sehr gut" _ - "Very well."

_"Ich werde werden gleich wieder__ da_" - "I'll be right back."

_"Hier ist deine Medizin" _- "Here is your medicine."

_"Seit es ist Sodbrennen dass sie scheinen haben, Ich habe ein Antazidum um zu helfen die Schmerzen untergehen. Schlucken zwei der diese bei der sehr Zeichen von einer_ Sodbrennen" - "Since it is heartburn that you have, I have an antacid to help with the pain go away. Swallow two of these when you feel like you have a heartburn."

_"Bitte" - _ "You're welcome."

_"Sie können auch Verwenden Du Hausmittel wie Kaugummi, backpulver in einem glas av Wasser, essen Lakritze, haben eine kleines Stück av aloe, und versuchen Du es nicht zu hinlegen gleich nach dem Triken kaffee" _ - "You can also use home remedies you like chewing gum, baking powder in a glass of water, eat licorice, have a small piece of aloe and try to not lie down right after drinking coffee"

_"Ja, ja, Ich werde" _ - "Yeah, yeah, I will."

_"Bis bald ein bisschen Zuhause?" _ - "See you at home?"

**There you go folks! Don't say I never did anything for you! And if you have any questions about translations, please PM me. Do not tell me in the reviews please. Message me privately if you have a question. You're welcome.**


End file.
